


resignation

by statuscrows



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Manga Spoilers, at what point does it go from breath play hate sex to attempted murder, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Hisoka has some thoughts to share.





	resignation

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my most inspired work but oh well happy death/death kiddo

"Hey," Hisoka says smoothly, face pressed against the wall of the empty building, "I just had a funny thought."

"Keep it to yourself clown," Kurapika says. He’s got one fist curled in the back of Hisoka’s shirt and the other holding his hip as he fucks him. His fingers are digging into Hisoka’s skin, as though he can’t stand touching him at all.

Hisoka leans back and his head bumps against Kurapika’s. Kurapika slows down long enough to shove him away by the scruff of the neck. "No need to be so harsh. It was only a question." 

"I'm not in the mood for your games." He slaps away Hisoka's hand when he reaches back to hold onto him. "I've told you more than once not to touch me." 

"Hmm well life would be awfully boring if I listened to what other people said." He pushes his pants down further, stroking himself in time with Kurapika’s thrusts. "How would you feel about someone else killing off the Troupe?"

Hisoka spots red out of the corner of his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You know what I want from Chrollo. Wouldn't you be happy if someone took him out?" This earns him a particularly harsh thrust. Kurapika’s form isn’t the best but Hisoka appreciates his enthusiasm. 

"Don't fuck with me Hisoka." 

Hisoka chuckles. "I joined the Troupe for a shot at killing him. I don't think I'm being unreasonable." 

"I don't care what you want," Kurapika says. "You don't get to kill him." 

Hisoka clicks his tongue. "Dead is dead."

"He didn't kill your family. Get off on killing someone else. I'm going to kill the Troupe." 

"Is that so?" Hisoka tugs on his bungee gum. Its wound around Kurapika’s ankle, making him slip out and onto the floor. Before Hisoka’s moved there’s a chain around his throat. 

“You really are much too tense,” Hisoka says. He ignores the chain and sits himself in Kurapika’s lap. He’s sure the only reason Kurapika doesn’t throw him off is because he’s close. “You should learn to relax a little.” 

He slides himself back down Kurapika’s cock. Kurapika shuts his eyes briefly but is completely silent. He doesn’t object to Hisoka riding him but the chain winds tighter around his throat when he tries to touch him. Kurapika’s entire body is filled with tension, little of it having to do with their fucking.

"So would you like to hear a secret Kurapika?"

"No."

Hisoka giggles. He leans over Kurapika, face lowered as he moves his hips. "It's a real doozy."

"I told you to be quiet."

"You'll probably want to know this one."

"I won't tell you again—"

He kisses Kurapika’s cheek. "I've already killed two of the spiders," he whispers. 

Kurapika goes completely still. 

"Shalnark and Kortopi," Hisoka says. "I killed them both. Oopsie."

Kurapika stares up at him, eyes burning. 

"I was in a mood," Hisoka continues. "Chrollo had just killed me. You know how it is when you're a sore loser."

Kurapika's eyes remain on him, harsh and unblinking. Hisoka shivers. 

"Is there something wrong? I did the world a service, didn't I?"

The chain around Hisoka’s neck goes taunt as he’s yanked. Kurapika rolls them over. And then, to Hisoka’s surprise, his eyes return to their normal color. The murderous intent in the air fades.

Kurapika makes an odd noise and then he laughs. He’s staring past Hisoka. “Of course you killed them. Why would I be surprised?”

Hisoka can’t breathe so he just offers a smirk. Kurapika wastes no time in fucking into him again. He moves purposefully in short, hard thrusts until he comes quietly. 

The chain tightens. It isn’t until his vision starts to go dark that he realizes that Kurapika is actually trying to kill him. He touches a hand to his neck, gathering his aura there and then expands his bungee gum, pushing the chain off. 

Kurapika sits back and lets his chains vanish. “Are you happy Hisoka?” he says wearily. “I’ll say it; I don’t care about justice unless I get to be the one to deliver it. Admitting that won’t make my hands any bloodier than they already are.” 

He stands and walks calmly towards the door. “Have a good night Hisoka. If you get between me and the Troupe again then your death will be worse than Chrollo’s.”

Hisoka’s throat still hurts far too much for him to speak. He blows Kurapika a kiss and then breaks out into a coughing fit.


End file.
